The use of stolen vehicles in committing crimes and in escaping capture by law enforcement officials represents a major criminal activity in both urban and rural communities. Criminals may use stolen vehicles in the commission of bank, jewelry and retail store robberies, fleeing from arrest or re-arrest after an escape, a hit-and-run accident, and other illegal actions. When such an event occurs and identity of the stolen vehicle is known, police officers who spot the vehicle will give chase to hopefully apprehend the driver and any accompanying passengers. Current statistics show that there are approximately 27,000 vehicle chases in the United States everyday. Unfortunately, such police chases can result in tragic endings when innocent third parties are involved in collisions, shootings, or the like during the chase procedure.
As is expected, the longer a chase takes, the greater are the chances that non-involved parties will become victims of the pursuit. As a result, law enforcement officials may need to terminate chase efforts because of danger to third parties and thus permit criminals to escape apprehension. When such termination is not a viable choice, however, risks continue to accrue until the course of the chase is resolved. In view of the danger and potential injury to innocent third parties because of police chases, it is evident that a need is present for technology that can allow police personnel to apprehend such fleeing criminals without lengthy pursuits. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a remotely operable vehicle disabling system for terminating operation of a vehicle upon transmission of a command.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a disabling system whereby the vehicle has a command receiver in communication with equipment capable of shutting down engine operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a disabling system wherein fuel flow or electrical power to the vehicle engine is terminated to thereby effectuate a shut down.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disabling system wherein the command receiver of the vehicle to be disabled first transmits a vehicle-identity confirmation signal to thereby confirm correct vehicle apprehension.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a disabling system wherein a command, a command receipt, and a vehicle-identity signal are key-coded using a continuously changing key.
Another object of the invention is to provide a disabling system wherein a vehicle owner can effectuate shut down and disenablement of the vehicle when it is parked.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description which now follows.